


Seduction

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All鹰。RT的不同CP片段文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> 都是无逻辑无情节的小白段子。电影ver为主。OOC肯定有，我尽量控制。  
> 他们都不属于我。
> 
> 每个片段之间均无关联。

？？的。/贾鹰  
  
“……”  
“……”  
“干坐在这里发呆是无益于达成目标的，Agent Barton。”  
“操你的你倒是给我示范一下怎么勾引一台AI试试！”  
  
  
  
还没成型就夭折的。/鹰寡  
  
“嗨Tasha，你想不想——”  
“No。”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
被命令的。/基鹰  
  
“我的小鹰，”Loki懒洋洋地招了招手，“过来。”  
  
所有的计划都在有条不紊地进行，这个世界唾手可得，只是今晚在这个秘密基地实在闲得无聊，他决定给自己找点乐子。  
  
鹰眼在他面前沉默地站定等待接下来的命令，战士的坚毅面孔上没有一丝表情。  
  
高效、强健、驯服、可靠。——然而无趣。  
  
Loki转转眼珠勾起嘴角。  
  
“诱惑我，取悦我，”他向后靠进柔软的椅背，给自己调整了一个更加舒适的姿势。“成功的话，我会赐予你一切。”  
  
站得笔直的男人眨眨眼，轻轻踮起脚尖，重心移动的刹那，浑身冷硬的线条瞬间不可思议地转换成琴弦一般的柔韧。永远紧皱的眉头舒展开，唇角挑起一个似笑非笑的弧度，鹰眼用一种只属于顶级刺客的轻盈步伐后退一步歪了歪头，让灯光给自己暗金色的睫毛投下一片颤动的阴影。抬手闲散然而利落地两下扯掉了身上的战斗背心，鹰眼的目光略微晃动着，仿佛终于摆脱了被控制的呆滞，骄傲地带着一种几近孩子气的挑衅在Loki的身上放肆地来回打量了两圈，挑着眉叉起手臂，赤裸的胸口上下起伏，巧妙地展示着自己每一寸漂亮的肌肉线条。然后他舔舔嘴唇，微微抬高下巴，向着邪神扬起一个露出两颗尖锐虎牙的嚣张笑容。  
  
只是再简单不过的几个动作。他甚至仍然只是站在那里，整个人却仿佛从蛰伏的黑暗跃上树梢、在艳阳下展开宽大双翼的致命的猛禽般，让人移不开目光。  
  
——作为神盾的高级特工，怎样最好地利用自己的身体当然是最基本的技能，而他太过清楚阿斯加德的神祗需要的是什么。  
  
Loki半眯起眼睛。  
  
甚至那双冰蓝色的瞳孔都带起了湿润的雾气柔和了其中无机质的寒意；  
固执，骄傲，危险，自由。  
  
多么美丽。  
  
简直在尖叫着等待被狠狠打碎碾踏成泥。  
  
谎言之神微笑起来，知道自己再不会觉得无聊。  
  
  
  
  
不自觉的。/队鹰  
  
今天是例行的复仇者电影之夜，一大团人毫无形象地挤在沙发上，一边咬着爆米花一边对着屏幕大声品头论足。从第二次起就放弃警告他们看电影时应保持安静的Steve一手撑着下巴，听着那边两名智商高得离谱情商有待商榷的天才从瓦肯人血液构成可能分析一路下滑到“你胡说”“你才胡扯”之类幼稚园小朋友掐架水平的争论，一点也不想控制自己脸上的表情——嗨，全民偶像美国队长也有傻笑的自由——然后准确地捉住一只偷偷摸过来的手按到身旁。  
  
“Clint，你已经吃完了自己的份，还想吃自己再去爆——而且你为什么每次都只偷我的？”哪怕中间要绕过一个已经呼呼大睡的雷神？——好吧他知道自己这算是明知故问：Phil的那一份基本也都早已进了自家弓箭手的肚子，Thor的碗在一分钟之内就会清空，幼稚的天才们的爆米花都用来互丢了，红发的美女刺客和Stark工业美貌的CEO则从来对这种除了热量和脂肪一无是处的小零食表现得不屑一顾。  
  
被抓个现行的Clint毫不脸红地作出一副聚精会神专注于电影的模样，晃动的光影在他暗金色的短发和微颤的睫毛上闪烁着，Steve盯了半晌才回过神来，屏幕上的剧情已经不知道发展到了哪里。Steve摇摇头，正想放开那只被抓住手腕依然时不时不老实地动一动妄图挣脱的爪子，忽然被温热的手指勾住了小指，无意识地晃了两晃终于安静下来——好队长心里一跳表面上努力维持住一份波澜不惊，再望过去圆脸男人‘我在专心看电影我什么都听不见’的严肃面具虽然早已裂了大半，显露出的却不是调笑的促狭而是眼帘半阖的昏昏欲睡—--  
  
Steve确定他是真的对自己手上的小动作毫无自觉。  
  
毕竟，这也远不是第一次了。  
  
复仇者成立然后一起搬进了Stark大厦之后已经过了许久，Steve最近逐渐发现，那个向来独来独往的金发弓箭手对身体接触意外地越来越热衷。清早的Clint会半梦半醒地直接把脑袋搁在他肩上偷看他锅子里煎的早餐内容，或者按在他后背当支撑伸手去够他头顶橱柜里的麦片，在沙发上瞌睡得脑袋一点一点时会左右摇摆一阵最后倚在他身上，战斗之后会不顾两个人同样的灰头土脸勾住他肩膀嬉皮笑脸开些不合时宜的玩笑，而在他写生的时候Clint会安静地靠在他椅后着迷地看着他画笔下慢慢成型的二维世界——或者说，几乎就是直接趴在他的背上。如果不是在Steve自己总是下意识追寻着对方的目光里还是可以看到Clint和其他人相处时仍然会谨慎而不留痕迹地保持着完美的距离，Steve几乎要怀疑最初的印象里那个总是一个人坐在角落、即使嘴上和复仇者们一起玩笑的时候依然一身疏离气息、好像随时准备无声无息隐匿在阴影里的弓箭手是自己的记忆出了差错。  
  
和许多人想象得不同，即使落后了时代七十年，Steve并不是个迟钝的傻瓜。因此，在红发的女杀手向他投来一个意味深长的眼神时，他只是无辜地笑了回去；而在第二天一早走进厨房时，他一点也不意外地向仿佛已经等候多时的女队友打了个招呼。  
  
Natasha挑挑眉直入主题，“那么，你已经发觉到了那个笨蛋的小动作。”  
  
Steve点点头。  
  
“而你并不觉得困扰，也不打算避开他。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
事实上，正相反。美国队长并非不会说谎，但他当然不会骗自己说他没有给予Clint远超出对普通队友的关注。Steve调出过弓箭手的履历，他知道让Clint卸下防备有多么困难，而对方正一点一点把他纳入自己的世界；他甚至是故意地总是出现在离Clint最近的距离，纵容着那些越来越多的下意识小动作，为了那些小小的肌肤接触传递的温暖而微笑，为了对方投下的沉甸甸的信任心满意足。  
  
Natasha盯着他的表情，唇角慢慢勾起一个笑容。“看来我们都低估了美国偶像队长的情商。”  
  
Steve耸耸肩，这并不是他的错。  
  
Natasha若有所思地点点头，拍拍队长的肩膀，“那么，那个笨蛋就拜托了。”然后利落地转身离去。  
  
Steve愣了愣，看着她的背影笑了起来。“我还以为你会给我一场类似‘如果你敢伤了他就给你好看’的警告。”  
  
Natasha停下步子偏头挑起眉，“我不需要，不是吗，Steve。”  
  
并不是一个问句。  
  
“——当然。”  
  
叮的一声，电梯的门向两侧滑开，Steve的目光转向了顶着一头乱毛揉着眼睛走出来的人，一点也不在意自己脸上的笑容让黑寡妇毫不掩饰地翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“早安，Clint，”他迎上前去伸手牵住还处于半梦游状态的弓箭手带到桌旁，直到对方团进椅子也一直没有放开，“今天想吃什么？”  
  
  
  
  
故意的。/冬鹰  
  
Bucky把最后一梭子弹全部送进靶心，放下枪，斜眼看向身边鼓起脸终于把舌头老老实实收回嘴里的金发男人。“你真以为你那点小动作能让我分心？”他从鼻子里嗤笑了一声，转身向自己的武器室走过去。  
  
Clint耸耸肩跟在他身后，大度地决定不去拆穿对方如果真的全神贯注在目标上的话才不会看到自己干了什么。  
  
他在对方目光指挥下坐到一张工作台旁，看着Bucky把收了满怀的枪械哗啦一声全堆到他面前，抱起手臂抬着下巴颐指气使地下命令，“认赌服输，全部保养完毕之前没你的饭吃。”  
  
说得好像你自己会做饭似的，Clint在心底腹诽着乖乖地低头，抓起一把VSK-94狙击步枪（他哪里搞来的警用型号——改造过了，当然——算了，不关他事），开始无比迅速而熟练地拆解。  
  
——说是赌输的惩罚，平常黑发的狙击手可绝对不会让第二个人动动他的宝贝枪一根手指头。  
  
Bucky斜靠在桌边看着弓箭手包裹在薄胶手套下长而有力的手指在冰冷的金属上滑过，致命的武器眨眼之间已经被分解成一片零件，Clint开始用弱碱液认真地清洗每一个部件，目光专注，眉间惯常地皱起，动作娴熟而带着只有同样身为狙击手才能理解的热情，手指抚过枪管时温柔得仿佛抚摸情人炙热的皮肤。  
  
Clint能够感觉到落在身上如有形质的目光渐渐染上的滚烫温度，他低垂着眼开始将上油完毕的枪支重新组装起来，一边放任自己唇角翘起一个小小的弧度。  
  
  
  
  
失败的。/局鹰 （SWAT混同注意）  
  
一撮生机勃勃的砂金色头毛从天花板上冒了出来，只是还没等他开口说话就被Fury眼皮都没抬一下地抢断，“Agent Barton，不管你打算做什么，stop it。还有，摘掉耳环，换回你的制服，现在是工作时间。再让我发现一次，下个月你的工作行程上会排满初级任务和你从来没完成过的所有培训。”  
  
“……哼。”  
  
鹰眼扁着嘴不高兴地缩回通风管，不甘心地抬手挠挠用发胶抓成支楞八翘的发型。他都没看我一眼怎么知道我穿了什么！而且他明显不是忘了十五年前就是今天他硬生生从死神手里抢回了铁道上的一缕亡魂，而是压根不在乎！  
  
特意掏出当年的打扮来给恋人惊喜结果直接被堵回去的人越想越郁闷，打定主意一个星期不要给自己的最高长官好脸色看。  
  
然后这个决心只坚持到了对方穿了一身SWAT制服回到公寓的那一刻。  
  
  
  
  
对牛弹琴的。/锤鹰  
  
“Little Hawk！”雷神的大嗓门轰隆隆地在复仇者大厦的地下训练场带起一串回响，“隊長說你在這裡等我？”  
  
搏击垫上正缠斗的两个身影顿了顿分开来，红发的女杀手往滚到一旁摊在地上装死的Clint屁股上拍了一巴掌，随手拨了拨头发优雅地站起身，提起扔在一边的训练袋朝Thor点点头向门口走去。无视掉Natasha最后丢过来的意味深长的眼神，Clint拍开Thor伸出的大手一个鲤鱼打挺蹦了起来，在柔软的搏击垫上弹了弹，叉着腰歪头冲着雷神灿烂地笑。  
  
“来一场？”  
  
自从一场架打到床上，帮外星王子在训练场发泄掉过剩的热情好像就成了Clint的日常任务之一——倒不是说他真的在抱怨什么。  
  
“你不用休息片刻？我知道和Lady Widow的訓練不會輕鬆。”  
  
“你等我喝口水就行。”  
  
点点头，Thor一边脱掉身上绷得紧紧的T恤，一边看着Clint敏捷地翻过保护网，从场边的袋子里掏出一瓶运动饮料仰头灌进喉咙。  
  
弓箭手的身材结实而矫健，他只穿了一条宽松的运动裤，裸露出遍布着淡色疤痕的胸膛脊背和强健的臂膀，肌肉纹理流畅而优美，健康的蜜色肌肤上因着方才的对抗训练遍布着一层亮晶晶的细密汗水，在四面八方的灯光照射下闪着令人分心的光芒，砂金短发因汗湿略略加深了颜色，调皮地四处乱翘。这是属于战士的身体，优美敏捷而充盈着绝对无法忽视的力量，属于掠食者的致命的美丽。他喝得太急，漏出的透明液体顺着嘴角一路淌下滑动的喉结，锁骨的凹窝，结实的胸膛，滑过收紧的腰线没入阴影。  
  
感觉到逡巡在自己身上如有实质的目光，Clint丢掉已经空了的水瓶转身冲着Thor咧开嘴。“我的身材如何？”  
  
“虽然失之魁梧，但是确乎一名極為優秀的戰士。”Thor严肃地点点头，同样回以一个咧到耳根露出两排闪亮白牙的笑容。  
  
\------------  
  
“结果你们就真的只是打了一场？”   
  
“可不是，”Clint怏怏地趴在桌子上哼唧，“那个混蛋！一点情趣也不懂的白痴阿斯加德人！白表演了……”   
  
Natasha鄙视地看着没骨头似的男人。“别说的好像他昨晚没让你爽到嚎得整个楼都听得见。”  
  
面皮厚如Clint也不禁脸红了红，“Tasha！你不能这么污蔑复仇者大厦的隔音效果！……”  
  
“Little Hawk！”厨房的门被大力推开，Thor的笑容灿烂得简直闪瞎人眼，“你在這裡！快來，我們再來比一場！”  
  
Clint哀号一声把脸埋进手里，Natasha揶揄地弹他脑门，“今天还需不需要我帮你封锁训练场？”  
  
被一把抄起来夹在雷神臂膀里的人只来得及朝她竖起一根中指就被拖出了门外。  
  
“……你觉得，”一直把自己扮作空气的Bruce把视线收回到女特工身上，“……Thor会是故意的吗？”  
  
Natasha的红唇翘起了一个迷人而神秘的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
算是成功的？/铁鹰  
  
复仇者大厦休息室奢华的长沙发上，圆脸的弓箭手正懒洋洋地赖在恋人身边起腻，一只手指漫不经心地在对方脸上滑来滑去。Tony却绷着嘴角目不斜视地直盯着屏幕，无比彻底而坚定地无视他。  
  
“我怎么就会喜欢你这种讨人厌的混蛋，”Clint含混地呢喃着，大约自己都不确定在说什么，把脑袋搁在剥了壳的钢铁侠肩膀上用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着对方的颈侧，感受着嘴唇下大动脉有力地搏动着。可惜不能一口咬下去，对抗着自己莫名其妙的吸血鬼冲动，Clint不大甘心地只是伸舌舔了舔味道。  
  
唔，什么味道都没有，Nat的小说都是骗人。  
  
放任自己幼稚得像个中学生一样异想天开着，Clint皱皱鼻子仰起头，把兴趣转移到Tony毫无反应的严肃面孔上，伸手不老实地去揪对方长长的浓密睫毛——啧，大男人长成这样真浪费——早已经放弃从恋人八爪鱼一般的纠缠下脱身的Tony只是皱着眉一偏头躲开他的魔爪，Clint的手指就杵在了他的鼻梁上，顺势一路往下滑抚上他修剪得整整齐齐的小胡子，好奇地揪揪戳戳，感受着短短的胡茬在身为弓箭手分外敏感的指尖上初生小刺猬一般毛茸茸的触感，然后被啪一声打掉了不老实的爪子。Clint转转眼珠，干脆蹭上去伸出舌尖缓缓逆着胡须舔舐着，时不时叼上几根在齿间轻轻拉扯。他闻到淡淡的须后水的味道，几乎能感受到自己灼热呼吸烫在对方皮肤上时激起的细微战栗。  
  
Tony从喉咙里挤出几声无法分辨的音节，猛得在响起的轻快音乐里摔了游戏手柄，终于空出手来一把掐住那张圆圆的脸笑得咬牙切齿无比狰狞，“怎么样，你再怎么捣乱，我一样能破掉你的最高记录！”  
  
Clint眨眨他纯洁无辜的蓝色眼睛撅起嘴——天杀的你以为你还是十六岁的小鬼吗，阅人无数的花花公子很想毫不留情地嘲笑他，前提是如果他能把目光从那双明明和粉嫩诱人之类形容词毫不沾边、甚至还带着明显皴裂的双唇上移开的话——“谁给你捣乱了，我明明老老实实地遵守规则既没说话干扰你又没碰过你的手……唔……”  
  
我倒希望你只碰我的手，恶狠狠堵住了那张只会惹人上火的嘴，Tony一边腹诽一边把笑得很欠扁的人捞起来按在膝上，不忘在唇舌纠缠的间隙里抽空开口，“JARVIS，把门锁上谁也不许进，尤其是好队长。”  
  
怀里的人肩膀抽动了两下，显然也想起了上次可怜的Steve满脸尴尬杵在门口手足无措的模样——不过，很快他就再没有精力分给别人。  
  
（……艾玛我要被自己腻死了_(:з」∠)_ 队长对不起你总是躺枪_(:з」∠)_）  
  
  
  
  
玩赔了的。/探鹰  
  
他听见接近的脚步声，熟悉的轻盈到几乎跳跃的节奏，没有费心去想对方今天怎么忽然有心情——或者没心情——不钻通风管了，他在办公室门被推开的同时开口，“Agent Barton，在今天的正题之前，我想你已经收到了上次任务的……”他或许不该从桌上的文件抬起头来，至少应该先把一句话说完，“……那是我的西服。”  
  
“我知道，”年轻的金发男人笑嘻嘻地反手关上门，抱起臂挺胸昂头地摆了个pose。“很不错对不对？你真该看看我一路走过来时那些小菜鸟们的表情。”  
  
你也刚刚过了菜鸟阶段两年而已，Phil挑起一根眉毛。不过他能想象得到。对他来说宽松款的西装紧紧绷在他的特工强健的臂膀上，衬衫没有系领口的纽扣，浅浅地露出一截健康的小麦色的肌肤，锋利的锁骨和隐隐约约的几枚暗红印记，一根银蓝色的领带松松垮垮地套在脖子上，袖口翻下来掩到指尖，长度倒是刚刚好的西裤以一种下一秒就要崩线的危险方式完美地勾勒出年轻男人结实的臀型和流畅的大腿线条——顺便一说，他没看到一点内裤边缘的凸痕。再配上那一头乱七八糟的金毛和暧昧的笑容，一套无比严肃正经的神盾制式黑西装愣是被他穿出了马上就要跳起脱衣舞的架势。  
  
很好。Phil搁下笔揉揉眉心，交叉起双手向后靠进宽大舒适的座椅。“脱掉。”  
  
“……你想干什么？！”  
  
Clint迅速调动面部肌肉摆出一个夸张得要死的惊讶羞愤的表情交叉双臂捂住胸口，好像他真的是一个在工作时间被上司性骚扰的老实员工似的，“Phil Coulson你这个老色狼！”  
  
“我不想你再虐待我的西装多一秒钟，”Phil的眉毛都没动一根，“脱。”  
  
Clint舔舔嘴唇，用一种刻意的懒洋洋的动作开始抬手解领带，然后一不小心把它拽成了死结。Phil眯起眼睛，收到威胁的弓箭手撇撇嘴，直接把领带圈从脑袋顶上掏了下来，然后干脆利落地三两下剥光了上半身，挑衅地盯着上司表面依旧纹风不动的神情，两只手顺着身侧的曲线滑下插进裤腰——见鬼那里居然还真有余裕，Phil有些郁闷地盘算着他最近似乎应该开始控制一下自己的饮食。  
  
“全部。”  
  
鼻子里嗤了一声，Clint踢掉鞋，然后一边不知羞地扭着屁股一边慢慢把西装裤褪到底，一半是故意，一半是因为那裤子实在见鬼得在胯上崩得太紧，如果扯太快撕裂了Phil一定会撕了他的屁股——然后抬脚甩到一边，继续毫不害臊地叉着腰小公鸡一样昂着头睨视他的长官，“现在呢，sir？”  
  
果然没有内裤。  
  
也不怕夹到毛，Phil在心底默默地想，起身来绕过办公桌，站在一种刚刚越过正常交际范围下限的，但是又没有近到正式入侵对方私人空间的距离审视地将自己的特工从头扫描到脚，目光在某个迅速起了变化的部位意味深长地停了停，淡定地转回那双瞳孔微微扩张的灰蓝双眼。维持着惯常温和微笑的男人抬起手，虚虚抚上面前结实胸膛上一周前新留下的一道长长疤痕，顺着狰狞的纹路一路向下，不给出半点实际的碰触，然后屈指在那翘得高高的小东西上用力一弹。  
  
Phil可以从他的特工浑身瞬间紧绷的肌肉线条判断出对方勉力压下了嗷一声跳起来的本能反应，满意地点点头，一回手从办公桌上抓起一个不起眼的鼓鼓囊囊的制服袋塞到了Clint怀里。  
  
“你的新制服，穿上。”  
  
哦，这张脸真是值回全部票房。他抱着手臂看着年轻人一脸难以名状的表情乖乖地把自己塞进那身黑色皮衣一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“操这谁设计的混蛋制服还嫌基佬紧身衣不够多吗”，“这堆操蛋皮带都是干啥使的明明连个枪套都没有”，“我操居然还是连身的我一定要往那个设计师屁股上画靶子”，“这肩膀什么意思干嘛搞得跟水手服似的还带叠袖”，“……嗷！！！！”  
  
Phil在心底默默地扶额。  
  
“知道内裤的必要性了？”他挑眉看着Clint圆圆的眼睛水汪汪写满委屈地看着自己，虽然心知那90%是装的还是忍不住叹口气，拍开他毫无形象地捂着裆的爪子，一手托住萎靡下来的小鸟一手按住拉链把小鸟毛小心地解救出来，一边忍不住在软趴趴乖乖躺在手心的嫩肉上捏了两把，毫不意外地感受到小家伙颤了颤，重新精神抖擞地站了起来。  
  
啧，年轻人。  
  
“这样子可没法塞进裤子里。”Phil的语气平稳得好像在做战况汇报，带着薄茧的拇指漫不经心地沿着滚烫的茎体滑过，轻易地让它更硬了几分。  
  
他没试图掩饰捕捉到Clint噎在嗓子里一声小猫似的咕噜时嘴角弯起的弧度，年轻的弓箭手还带着孩子气的圆脸上染上一抹薄红，眼神却固执地不肯退却，“Sir……不得不提醒您，您必须对此负责。”  
  
“当然，”他轻声说，上前一步消灭掉两人最后的距离。  
  
\------  
  
“好了，”Phil抬手在赖在沙发上哼哼唧唧的Clint屁股上拍了一巴掌，“别装得你好像只是心血来潮偷我衣服来穿一样。现在给我滚去训练，明天给我新制服适应状态和改良意见的报告。还有，永远别妄想在我屁股上画靶子。”  
  
“Phil Coulson我就知道你个道貌岸然的老变态！”Clint在已经饱受虐待的屁股再被扇上一巴掌之前一咕噜翻起来，朝他的上司敬了个歪歪斜斜的礼，在轻盈地攀上天花板消失之前凑上前去偷了最后一个迅速的吻。  
  
  
  
  
成功过了头的。/绿鹰 （kinky警告，完全自我满足脑洞意味，所有OX都只是情趣不必当真）  
  
Clint倒坐在椅子上，伸着脖子把下巴顶在椅背，百无聊赖地看着Bruce目不斜视地在实验台的几块屏幕之间忙碌着，一旁他叫不出名字的各种器皿里有着奇怪颜色和质感的液体正咕嘟嘟地冒着泡。  
  
“Bruce……”  
  
“Brucie——”  
  
“ _Bruuuuu~~~~cieeeee~~~~beeeeear~~~~~~_ ”  
  
“我发誓，Clint Barton，你再敢用那种名字叫我，我就把你扒得干干净净屁股里插着你的弓倒吊在窗外供全国人民瞻仰。”  
  
“嗷，我是不介意我完美的屁股被所有人欣赏，但是那样损失的可是你，亲爱的，”鹰眼嬉皮笑脸向他抛了个媚眼。  
  
Bruce头疼地揉了揉额角，扭过脸去眼不见为净。  
  
Clint可没这么轻易就放过他。仿佛发现了新游戏，他简直是兴致勃勃两眼发光地坐直身子。  
  
“我很高兴你喜欢我的弓，honey mint，见鬼我头一次知道你喜欢这种kink，我们下次可以尝试一下，不过现在，作为惩罚，或许你会想利用一些更顺手的东西？我是说，你难道从没想过，把我压在那张桌子上，把你手里的——那是什么？分离试管？——毫不留情地插进来？或许你还有一些需要保温的实验，我猜？哦还有那些试管夹，你知道我的乳头被你调教得有多敏感，让我每次拉弓的时候都像在做爱，你会好好地照顾它们——”  
  
“CLINT。”  
  
“——我知道我知道，NO SEX in LAB，不过这不算sex对不对，你依然会整整齐齐地——好吧，不算整齐，但是好歹完完整整地套着你的衬衫长裤连眼镜都没有歪，只有我会凌乱不堪一团糟地瘫在你面前，双手按在头顶裤子堆在脚腕，屁股里插着你随手摸到的随便什么东西，但是那些都不是你，我只想要你，我会彻彻底底地为你敞开任你为所欲为，哭着喊你的名字求你操我求你灌满我——”  
  
“ _CLINT，停下。_ ”  
  
博士仍然背对着他面朝那无趣的显示屏，但是他的手指已经半晌都没有移动过，Clint在心底得意地对自己比个V字，舔舔嘴唇，一边在椅子上扭动着调整坐姿。  
  
“——但是你不会给我，对不对，哦Bruce他们都被你骗了，所有人都当你是个温文尔雅的好博士，只有我知道你骨子里就是这么个邪恶透顶的混蛋男人，只会带着那种可恶的温和笑容看着我自己扩张自己、在那些冰冷的死物上操着自己，可是那都不能带给我高潮，你还不会让我碰自己的老二，上帝啊Bruce你这个毫无怜悯心的控制狂，你就是想把我逼疯，然后只肯动动你那有魔法的手指头就让我射得一塌糊涂，像个小婊子一样在你手下翻腾着呻吟哀求，直到我哭都哭不出来你才会大发慈悲地真正地操透我，贯穿我标记我，毫不留情地把我像标本一样钉在你的实验台上，让我三天都没办法正常地走路——”  
  
“你知道吗？”Bruce重重地叹了口气，摘下眼镜，小心地放好，转过头来，一如既往冷静自持的声线里只有一丝难以察觉的暗哑，“关于最后一点，我有个更好的主意。”  
  
啊哦。  
Clint终于闭上了喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
等等这和他预料的发展好像不太一样，拜托谁来告诉他，他的好博士眼睛里冒的不是绿光？  
  
——现在逃走还来得及吗？  
  
“等，等等？冷，冷静Bruce我错了——Jarvis救命呜哇——”  
  
一声惨叫被掩盖在一声熟悉的咆哮下，人工智能好管家熟练而贴心地激活隔音壁防护墙封锁起整个实验室，然后关闭了所有摄像头。  
  
自作孽，不可活。


End file.
